Cinderpelt
Cinderpelt is a fluffy dark gray tabby she-cat with huge blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Cinderpelt is actually first seen in Into the Wild. She and her siblings (Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit) were the kits who were supposedly stolen by Yellowfang, but whom Yellowfang was really trying to rescue. Clawface of ShadowClan had kidnapped them. Fire and Ice :Cinderpelt, then known as Cinderpaw, was apprenticed to Fireheart, along with her brother, Brackenpaw, who was trained by Graystripe. Cinderpaw was an eager apprentice, impatient and ready to learn. During her apprenticeship, Tigerclaw had set a trap for the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, near the Thunderpath, saying he had detected ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory, but he didn't know Bluestar had greencough. Fireheart couldn't go deliver the message of Bluestar's sickness to Tigerclaw, because he was going to get catnip for Bluestar. Cinderpaw asked if she could go instead, but Fireheart said no. Cinderpaw, against Fireheart's orders, went to deliver the message and strayed onto the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, and though she was permanently crippled, she survived because of Yellowfang's care. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw decides to become a medicine cat. Cinderpaw aided Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, while she gave birth to Stormkit and Featherkit. Both kits survived, but Silverstream's death while giving birth left Cinderpaw worried for quite some time that she was not meant to become a medicine cat. Yellowfang assured her that such things are normal, and she gradually overcame it. Soon after the treachery of Tigerclaw was revealed, she was fetching a magpie from the fresh-kill pile for Bluestar, but it was rotting, and covered in maggots. Cinderpaw thought this was an omen from StarClan, saying that Bluestar's leadership was rotting away from the inside out. Rising Storm : When a fire breaks out in ThunderClan territory, Fireheart asks for a cat to help him save Patchpelt, Halftail, and Bramblekit. Cinderpelt volunteers to go and says that she can die because she is no use to the Clan because of her injured leg. However, Fireheart refuses to let her and brings Yellowfang instead. However, Yellowfang is trapped inside the camp when a burning tree falls across the entrance to camp. When Fireheart tells the Clan this, Cinderpelt becomes anxious for her mentor. When Fireheart finds Yellowfang and tells the Clan how and when she died, Cinderpelt is badly shaken. After Yellowfang's death, Cinderpelt became the full medicine cat of ThunderClan. She was nervous at first, but Fireheart reassures her that she will do fine. A Dangerous Path : She has a quarrel with Sandstorm in A Dangerous Path because Sandstorm continues to take up most of Fireheart's time. In a chat with Erin Hunter, it is said that Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar, and she never stopped loving him, making her unsympathetic to Leafpool when she runs off with Crowfeather. Eventually, she learns to control her feelings, and she warms up considerably toward Sandstorm later. The Darkest Hour : Cinderpelt goes with Firestar to the Moonstone for his nine-lives ritual. She knows Firestar's ritual was interrupted by scenting blood. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : She, along with Graystripe and Sandstorm are suspicious of Firestar because he wants to leave his clan. Later, Graystripe and Cinderpelt stay and care for the Clan while Firestar and Sandstorm go to restore SkyClan. She tries very hard to save Longtail's sight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She becomes a mentor to Leafpaw. She received the fire and tiger prophecy while she was collecting herbs in the forest. It took the form of a piece of burning bracken, which, for a moment, took the form of a tiger leaping through the flames. A piece of Twoleg junk was hit by a sun beam, and reflected onto the bracken. Moonrise :Cinderpelt takes care of her shattered Clan, but Dappletail dies of eating a poisoned rabbit, and Larchkit dies of starvation. Dawn :Cinderpelt was the first ThunderClan cat to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw after they returned. Cinderpelt attacked Squirrelpaw, not recognizing her, because she thinks that Squirrelpaw is trying to steal her herbs. She later recoginized her and figures out were she and Brambleclaw had been, and explains to them why ThunderClan was staying at Sunningrocks and later takes them back to see Firestar. Starlight :In Starlight, Cinderpelt gives Leafpaw her full name, Leafpool. Twilight :She received troubling news from StarClan in the beginning of Twilight. Bluestar told her that she will die sometime soon, although StarClan does not know when. Knowing that there is no way to change this, Cinderpelt submits to Bluestar's words, and she is comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats. Throughout the book, she suspects Leafpool and Crowfeather's love affair, but does not say anything until, one night, she startles them during a secret meeting. Cinderpelt and Leafpool have a fight, and Leafpool and Crowfeather run away, leaving her devastated. During their absence, Sorreltail begins to have her kits. While she is kitting, badgers begin to attack the camp. She defends them as well as she can, but it is useless. Cinderpelt is severely wounded, and Leafpool walks in just as she is about to die. Cinderpelt is carried out to be buried by Goldenflower, Mousefur, and Longtail. Sunset :Leafpool finds out in this book from Spottedleaf of StarClan, that Cinderpelt has been reborn in Sorreltail's kit, Cinderkit, and that is why she had not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. Spottedleaf shows Leafpool in a dream that Cinderpelt is still alive with a second chance. 'In the Power of Three Series [[Sunrise :Even though Cinderpelt didn't appear, when Honeyfern was bitten by the snake, Leafpool looks at Cinderheart pleadingly probably becuase she was hoping for the help of Cinderpelt in Cinderheart. :Also, when Hollyleaf tells the gathering about her parents, it is said that Cinderheart looked as if she had knowledge of an older or wiser cat, (Cinderpelt). Family Members '''Mother:' :: Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Cinderpelt's mother in Fire and Ice Brother: :: Brackenfur: Living (As of Sunrise)revealed as Cinderpelt's brother in Fire and Ice :: Thornclaw Living (As of Sunrise)revealed as Cinderpelt's brother in Forest of Secrets Sister: :: Brightheart: Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Cinderpelt's sister in Forest of Secrets Nephew: :: MolepawRevealed as child of Brackenfur and Sorreltail in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :: CinderheartRevealed as child of Brackenfur and Sorreltail in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :: PoppyfrostRevealed as child of Brackenfur and Sorreltail in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :: HoneyfernRevealed as child of Brackenfur and Sorreltail in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :: Whitewing: Living (As of Sunrise)Revealed as Brightheart's daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Grand Nieces :DovekitRevealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317Living (as of Sunrise) :IvykitRevealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (as of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Power of Three Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats